It is known in the art to treat wounds with one or more sugars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,651 teaches a method to treat wounds using a paste formed from sucrose and one or more carriers. Such carriers included agar, cold cream, corn oil, cottonseed oil, gelatin, glycerin, lanolin, olive oil, peanut oil, polyethylene glycol, and the like.
The '651 patent teaches that it not practicable to adhere the saccharide paste compositions to a dressing. Rather, the paste compositions of the '651 patent must be manually prepared and then manually spread directly onto and/or into the wounds.
What is needed is a more convenient composition and method to apply one or more saccharides, in combination with one or more medicaments, to a wound to facilitate rapid healing.